Sueños de Humo
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: Estaba parado en frente de la ventana, no volteo hacia abajo, ese fue el último de sus hermanos que se va. Las lágrimas caen ardientes por sus mejillas y entonces el recuerda…Había una vez un zorro.
1. Capitulo 1

**_"_** ** _Sueños de Humo"_**

 _"_ _Había una vez un zorro que tuvo un sueño… Y el fue bastante tonto._

 _los sueños nos hacen ilusos, porque son como volutas de humo."_

Osomatsu escucho la puerta cerrarse, no de golpe, pero suavemente, escucho el rechinido de las puertas correderas, el crujir del tenis de Ichimatsu bajando lentamente la escalera, su madre despidiéndose de su hermano en la entrada y por último el sonido de las ruedas de su maleta golpeando contra el pavimento de la acera.

Estaba parado en frente de la ventana, no volteo hacia abajo, no podía ver como esto terminaba, grabado en su oídos el sonido de los gritos de rechazo y los silencios fríos que fueron devueltos por aquellos a los que más amaba.

Ese fue el último de sus cinco hermanos, que se va.

Las lágrimas caen ardientes por sus mejillas.

Y entonces el recuerda…

Había una vez un zorro que tuvo un deseo que consumía su corazón, no cualquier zorro, un gran y poderosos zorro, las colas son muy importantes para un zorro porque representan el tiempo que a vivido, su máximo son nueve y es cuando se alcanza ese número se convierten en deidades.

Pero este zorro tenía seis, había existido antes de que los hombres se adentraran en las profundidades de los bosques de pino en un lugar antiguamente sagrado, eran grandes extensiones de tierra natural que lo nutrían con energía espiritual, pero la soledad era inmensa en aquellos lugares.

No recordaba un momento en que no estuviera solo en el bosque, existía desde que podía recordar, no habitaban hay espíritus ni la mitad de consientes que él solo unas cuantas cosas que eras más animal que espíritu, él era diferente, era un zorro rojo y ellos tienen una naturaleza peculiar.

Siempre fue curioso y tramposo con los viajeros, así que cuando los hombres llegaron a su bosque para fundar una aldea, él fue sin dudar.

Los hombres eran criaturas extrañas, vivían muy poco, sus vidas eran más corta que incluso los pinos, temían a cosas invisibles como el que llamaban dioses (Oso reía, las deidades no debían lastimar a nadie porque su fin era encauzar el flujo espiritual) eran ridículamente frágiles por ello necesitaban un montón de cosas para sobrevivir, agua, alimento, ropa, techo, etc. si no pronto enfermaban y morían.

Y nunca estaban solos, formaban manadas y trabajaban juntos, formaban familias, él nunca había tenido hermanos y no recordaba a su madre, puede que bien haya sido un zorro común y corriente y no haya sobrevivido lo suficiente como para ganar ni siquiera una segunda cola.

Esa es la primera vez que el soñó ser más que un zorro.

El tiempo no se detuvo, ni para él ni para los humanos, el seguía en la soledad del bosque mientras que los humanos vivían y morían en grupo, algunos se iban de esta tierra, algunos venían de tierras lejana, pronto entraron en el bosque a talar los árboles, la villa dejo de ser una villa para ser un pueblo.

El paisaje iba cambiando con cada década, las casas se extiendes por donde antes solo había pinos, se hace más grande la masa de vidas, traen más materiales que la madera, la piedra de cantera y el ladrillo de barro rojo.

El retrocede cada vez que talan más árboles, pero no los detiene aunque la energía espiritual no es la misma, está contento de tener más humanos a los que observar, se maravilla de como ahora de pronto es una ciudad, por los inventos que traen el comercio se acelera, artilugios que bien podrían superar la magia de bajo nivel, porque no necesitan un intercambio equivalente como lo hace la magia.

La humanidad también suena diferente, escucha los llantos y las risas en diferentes grados, a veces ambas proviniendo de una sola persona, las palabras complejas son remplazadas por palabras aún más complejas, ellos le llaman "desarrollo".

Cuando el bosque es tan pequeño que no es ni siquiera una décima parte de lo que era, la energía espiritual escasea como para mantenerlo en una forma semi humana, ahora que los hombres tiene más edificios grandes de concreto, metal y cristal (aunque aún hay muchas casas de madera pero todo está cubierto de algo llamado "asfalto", rodeado de cables "eléctricos"), se da cuenta de que se está quedando sin opciones.

Pronto tendrá que decidir, si marcharse a otro lugar o ponerse a dormir, si se marcha puede que no encuentre otro lugar como este lo suficientemente cerca de los humanos que le han quitado lo banal a su existencia, si se pone a dormir no sabe en cuanto tiempo podrá despertar o si podrá hacerlo, después de todo es un zorro con solo seis colas.

No quiere irse, quiere permanecer con los humanos, quiere caminar con ellos.

Decide hacer un viaje a las montañas del norte, en busca de la deidad de las tierras frías, es un largo viaje pero cuando por fin llega se encuentra con la que le puede ayudar.

El espíritu tiene forma andrógina, pero parece una reina del invierno sentada al lado del arroyo congelado, cabellos blancos como la seda de araña, ojos azules como el mar , vestimentas de plata y perlas derramadas a su alrededor.

El roba un poco de energía espiritual del lugar para hacerse presentable.

Toma la forma de un hombre joven de cabellos negro y corto, ojos rojos de pupila vertical que muestra su verdadera naturaleza, envuelto en un kimono rojo de gala, nubes rojas tejidas de oro, plata y pequeñas piedras preciosas, sobre el cubriéndolo de la helada su capa de piel de zorro rojo

Camina con sus sandalias de madera sobre la nieve hasta sentarse al lado de la deidad, no muchos tienen el coraje de hacer eso con una deidad, pero él está desesperado aunque es bueno en ocultarlo, una pipa roja ardiente se presenta en su mano invitándole a la reina de las nieves.

-No, gracias , no puedo tocar nada que provenga del fuego, menos aún del fuego fatuo de un zorro …pero háblame… ¿Por qué razón ha venido desde tan lejos pequeño zorro?-

Oso toma una calada de la pipa –Mi tierra esta decayendo, pero quiero mantenerme junto a los humano, esta vez realmente quiero poder unírmeles-

La deidad le da una pequeña sonrisa, como la que se le da a un niño que quiere ser astronauta, sus cabellos de plata moviéndose con el viento.

-Eso será un alto precio, tú sabes cómo es esto de la magia equivalente-

-No hay mucho que tenga tampoco, solo tengo mis colas-

Ella lo medita un momento…

-Puedo convertirte en un humano, podrás renacer como uno de ellos, pero tienes que sacrificar tus seis colas por cinco deseos, el sexto será para convertirte en humano-le advierte la deidad

-No es problema, ya se lo que voy a desear-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después del ritual bajo la luna llena la deidad lo manda de regreso, le dice que busque una mujer y que se eche a dormir bajo su lecho. Le advierte que el ritual debe surtir efecto una vez realice esto cuando regrese a su tierra.

El regresa de inmediato, ya no tiene ninguna cola y es más un espectro que un espíritu, se dirige a la ciudad en vez de al bosque, se mueve por instinto siguiendo el sonido que llega a sus orejas, sus hermosas orejas rojas que ya no están, sigue el un lamento hasta una pequeña casa, una casa hecha de madera de pino.

 _"_ _Porque!Porque!? No entiendo porque no podemos tener un hijo!"_

Llora en sueños una mujer, trepa por la ventana y la ve envuelta en un sueño intranquilo recostada en el futon, su marido aun no llega a casa.

Él sonríe puede sentir que aunque en este momento esta mujer sufre tiene una alma suave, amable y despreocupada, que siempre está esforzándose y tratando de sonreír para los demás.

Le gustaría poder llegar a ser un poco más como ella.

Toma la forma de zorro y con un movimiento rápido se hecha bajo el futo y contra el tatami, de inmediato se queda envuelto por la pesada oscuridad de un sueño.

Si, ella va a ser una gran madre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La felicidad llega a la casa Matsuno. Específicamente a Matsuno Matsuyo.

-Ohh Querido! Osomatsu va a ser un gran hermano mayor-dice ella mientras ve a sus bebes aprender a gatear, su esposo Matsuzo sostienen la cámara con una expresión igual de eufória, el pequeño aniki siguiendo a los menores a todos lados, parece que Osomatsu solo aprendió a caminar para vigilar a sus hermanos.

No sabían que estaba embarazada al principio, las pruebas seguían dando negativo, pero los cabios empiezan a venir, empieza a tener antojos y no tarda en abultarse su vientre, es un largo periodo los médicos sospechaban que era múltiple, pero en sus ecografías salía un solo feto, luego al cumplir los siete meses ella está demasiado grande para tener un único bebe, le practican cesaría y resultan sextillizos.

Los médicos no se lo explican así que le echan la culpa a la máquina de ecografía, la cambian y al parecer no existen más equivocaciones en otros casos, "La felicidad no se cuestiona se acepta" piensa.

Ella tiene toda la seguridad de que su hijo mayor es una bendición del cielo que siempre va a ver por ellos y sus hermanos, años más adelante ella jura que no tiene favoritismo pero permanece solo un poco más cerca del niño que se parece tanto en carácter a ella, siempre con una gran sonrisa que busca la felicidad de los demás, incluso si los demás no pueden verlo.

Si ella tiene un sueño con un gran zorro rojo que le promete cumplir su deseo no se lo confiesa a nadie, ni a su adorado esposo.

Sus bebes crecen bien y eso es lo que importa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Osomatsu se olvida de lo que es ser un zorro cuando aprende a ser un humano, pasa de forma tan fácil como se le dio respirar en este nuevo cuerpo.

Él es un aniki, no tiene tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos que parecen hechos de humo, No está solo por más tiempo.

Por eso él siempre está parado al frente de ellos dándole cara a los peligros, los protege de los matones en la escuela, de las niñas que solo buscan jugar con ellos, los protege del mal hombre que es Tougo incluso si sale herido, si sus manos están sucias y si ha perdido su propia confianza, llega a la conclusión de que todo lo que sucedió es en parte su culpa ya que se negó a buscar ayuda incluso si algo dentro de le gritaba por hacerlo.

Así que el aplasta su ego, hasta el tamaño de una pelotita, para que jamás se vuelva a interponer en salvaguardar lo que el mas ama.

La existencia es maravillosa cuando se tiene con quien compartir.

La calidez de dormir rodeado de cuerpos hace a Osomatsu dormir más tranquilo, saber que ellos vinieron de él, que son una parte de él, uno por cada cola que perdió, su amor por ellos se vuelve posesivo porque es algo más allá de lo convencional, sus queridos hermanos parecen no darse cuenta pero la gente a su alrededor si, se alejan lentamente de los sextillizos que tienen una relación muy estrecha, la gente no sabe que es exactamente pero les dan una mala espina, salen de la preparatoria se encuentran inesperadamente sin amigos, ni vida social.

Sus hermanos se sienten mal por esta situación, Osomatsu está contento y desea que las cosas continúen así, se mantiene espantando las posibilidades de que sus hermanos encuentren alguien que les llame la atención y los robe de él, no obstante finge que quiere tener una novia y amigos, mantiene su sonrisa grande.

Todo está bien

Hasta que no lo es por más tiempo…

-Quiero decirle a todo ustedes que voy a moverme fuera de la casa y buscar trabajo, creo que ya llego el momento en que lo intente- dice Choromatsu, sus hermanos y sus padres se levantan a felicitarlo por madurar.

Osomatsu se mantiene comiendo con la cabeza baja, aún está procesándolo, el recuerda al pequeño Choromatsu con el que confabulaba para robar galletas de la alacena, el pequeño que lloraba en el suelo hasta que su aniki no fuera a levantarlo para besar sus heridas, el que buscaba consuelo cada que tenía una pesadilla en su regazo.

Todo pasa tan rápido, es la furia ciega de su parte animal que habla, cuando el vuelve en si está a punto de golpear a su dulce Jyuushimatsu y Karamatsu lo golpea a él con fuerza (nunca lo dice pero está profundamente agradecido con su segundo hermano por detenerlo), lástima que no está hay cuando Todomatsu deja salir sus hirientes palabras.

Luego todo cae como piezas de domino, uno tras otro, mientras él se quema en la furia y la tristeza del abandono, paralizado por el dolor de perder lo que una vez fue parte de él, llora y ríe en la ironía de haber escuchado una vez ese mismo sonido desde lejos en una habitación vacía.

Lo recuerda ahora con total claridad, este es el verdadero sueño de humo que una vez tubo, pero no dejo de ser un zorro aunque este en este cuerpo, su alma no cambia, nunca comprendió realmente que en algún momento ellos tenían que partir, una vez fueron parte de él, pero ya no más, ahora son su propia persona y poseen sueños diferentes.

Se encierra y sufre su pena por siete días y siete noches, grita hasta esta que su garganta arde y llora hasta que está seco, se retuerce en el futon en fiebre desgarrando las colchas con las garras que no deberían estar ahí, su pena toma la forma de un dolor físico insoportable, siente como si fuera a morir, no toca ni los alimentos, ni las bebidas que su padre pone en la puerta, puede oler su preocupación pero no se detiene.

Luego en la madrugada del octavo día, después de la noche de luna nueva, se levanta como si nada, retira la colcha y ve algo que jamás creyó volver a ver…

Una cola roja entre sus piernas, corre hacia el espejo y ve un par de orejas rojas coronadas por blanco.

Si, el nunca dejo de ser un zorro, está en su alma, es su naturaleza.

Es irónico piensa, los zorros solo ganan una cola por dos razones, una: por haber vivido muchísimo tiempo, haberse resistido a la muerte, y dos: por soportar un gran sufrimiento equivalente a años de experiencia.

La pérdida de sus cinco hermanos le trae una ganancia, esta vez él va a mantenerla, va a apreciarla hasta que reúna nueve.

Además él es un estorbo en esta vida, lo mejor que puede hacer por sus hermanos es dejarle el camino libre, piensa mientras se viste con los típicos pantalones de mezclilla, los tenis y la chamarra roja donde esconde sus apéndices extra, toma la esfera roja que era su ego, no es más grande pero es más brillante, debería ser muchísimo más grande pero se ha quedado congelada en esta forma después del el surgimiento de su cola.

Baja las escaleras, directamente hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Osomatsu?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsuyo dice temblorosa su nombre, después de haber pasado por una semana más que difícil escuchando el sufrimiento de su hijo mayor sin poder detenerlo, está sorprendida de verlo en pie, cambiado y dirigiéndose hacia afuera

Osomatsu voltea a verla con unos intensos ojos rojos, ya no hay tristeza solo resignación.

-Es tiempo de que me vaya Mama-responde el con una voz profunda, se escucha distante como si viniera de muy lejos, de otro mundo, ella casi suelta un sollozo porque ha llegado el día que tanto temió

Siempre ha sabido que su hijo mayor no era como los otros ¿Qué tipo de madre seria para no darse cuenta?, siempre ha guardado silencio, desde que tuvo ese extraño sueño hace tantos años, cuando Osomatsu nació y lo pusieron en sus brazos ella reconoció una inteligencia demasiado vieja para un recién nacido, cada que crecía y desarrollaba sentimiento demasiado complejos para un niño, solo fingía que todo era normal, era tan fácil porque sus otros hijos crecen de forma normal.

-Así que ya es momento? Bueno, por lo menos deberías de despedirte de tu vieja madre-dice Matsuyo mientras lo abraza, él le regresa el abrazo más fuerte.

-No poder volver más-

-lo sé-él se aparta para mirarla a los ojos.

-es lo mejor para todos-

-Eso realmente no lo sé-responde ella aunque no muy convencida, pero no importa para quien más sea bueno esto, lo que importa es que es lo que le beneficia a Osomatsu.

-Siempre serás mi madre…no importa cuánto tiempo pase, incluso cuando ya no esté aquí-

-Siempre serás mi hijo…no importa en lo que seas o en lo que te conviertas-

Ella ve que sus ojos sorprendidos se agrandan ,pero inmediatamente se tornan en una mirada cálida y llena de agradecimiento, puede ver sus grandes ojos de un brillante color rojo con una pupila rasgada contrastando con la piel pálida que hasta ahora a notado.

Y lo único que piensa es que a su hijo realmente le convenga el rojo.

Solo esta Matsuno Matsuyo para ver por última vez a Osomatsu salir por la puerta principal de la casa tarareando una vieja canción, la canción se escucha tan vieja como el tiempo, le trae a la mente los bosques de pino bajo bañados por una lluvia tranquila después de una furiosa tormenta.

Osomatsu camina atreves de todas las calles, a través de todas esas personas, dejando a tras las calles llenas de asfalto y cables eléctricos, que alguna vez amo y ahora detesta, el sol cruza el cielo mientras el avanza, llega al límite del bosque donde el silencio reina dándole la bienvenida…

Está a punto de saltar la cerca, hacia la libertad cuando escucha una vocecilla.

-Onii-chan! No debes entrar al bosque! Es peligroso!-

La palabra "onii-chan" duele como un puñal clavado en su espalda.

Es una vos tan distinta, pero le trae de recuerdo a sus pequeños hermanos.

Pero ya no se siente tan cálido como debió de haber sido.

Él pone su mejor sonrisa –Está bien solo voy a dar un pequeño paseo- dice con su mentirosa boca, pero el niño solo se queda viendo se chamarra roja , parece gustarle el color.-como quera de dónde apareciste?-

El niño carga una pelota roja y apunta a una de las casas que aparecen a lo lejos subiendo la calle, las casas que se encuentran a la orilla del bosque.

Osomatsu ríe, el niño aun parece embelesado por su chamarra, pero se nota que no es de familia acomodada, seguramente nunca ha tenido una chamarra propia y parece que le gusta este color, sus ropas parecen de segunda mano, como aquellas que se pasan de los hermanos mayores a los más jóvenes.

O tal vez es solo su encanto sobrenatural, el talento que tienen los carnívoros de atraer a los seres incautos a los bosques , parece que los niños son los más influenciables…

Hay leyendas de personas que se perdieron mientras que perseguían una llama azul, un ave dorada o una capa roja…

Oso oculta sus orejas contra su pelo, mete su cola tras su camisa blanca y sus pantanos mientras se quita la chamarra roja y se la entrega al niño.

-Puedes mantenerlo si quieres, ya no la necesito, ahora ve a casa que pronto puede que anochesca-

El niño la toma sonriente, al principio dice que no puede aceptarla pero Osomatsu insiste.

-Bueno entonces puedes tener esto-le entrega una manzana jugoza y roja al zorro-era mi almuerzo pero no tenía tanta hambre

Luego se aleja corriendo hacia la civilización.

El zorro toma una mordida de la manzana y cruza la cerca adentrándose en las sombras del bosque, un bosque lo suficientemente cómodo para un zorro de una única cola.

Por ahora.

Años después los científicos estarán extasiados con la reforestación de los bosques que ahora se extienden llenos de grandes manzanos y se preguntaran la causa.

Los pinos aun crecerán fuertes en el centro del bosque subiendo una pequeña montaña.

Y sobre esa montaña un zorro que una vez tuvo un sueño

¿Permanecerá hay para siempre?

NOTA: Tal vez se continúe, no sé, no estoy seguro, podrían ser dos o tres capítulos, comenten si quieren continuación, pero les advierto que se tornaría Yaoi.


	2. Capitulo 2

**"** **Rastro de Cenizas"**

 _"_ _Después del incendio las siluetas de los objetos quedan grabadas en el suelo, las cenizas hablan incluso en en el silencio"_

Este momento tenía que llegar.

Karamatsu dudo un momento frente a la puerta.

Ya había seis meses desde que dejo la casa, síes largos y difíciles meses

Meses de trabajo duro como nunca, aunque se había ido a vivir con Chibita eran meses de preocuparse por la renta y los pasajes, sus necesidades básicas como la comida y la ropa no se cumplían solos, el hace horas extras como recadero.

Después de todo si no eres un NiNi el dinero no crese en los arboles

Se siente avergonzado por no poder haber llamado a sus padres, pero él no tenía un celular, ni lo suficiente como para comprar uno, había seguido de forma muy escasa en comunicación con sus demás hermanos porque se juntaban en el restaurante de Chibita los fines de semana (su compañero de cuarto siempre los dejaba comer gratis), no todos ellos y no siempre, pero ya era algo.

Sus hermanos estaban creciendo, se estaban esforzando por conseguir sus propias cosas y lugares, era agradable que incluso en estos tiempos difíciles por los que estuvieran pasando cada uno aún se reunieran a pasar el rato…

Excepto por Osomatsu, pero nadie preguntaba por él, las heridas aún se sentían muy crudas.

Al principio se había sentido la fuerte ira, ¡cómo podía atreverse siquiera Osomatsu a levantar una mano en contra de sus hermanos pequeños! ¡Como podía después de todos esos años de haberlos protegido de los matones!El ojo hinchado de Todomastsu mientras cruzaba la puerta la hizo reaccionar…

Ellos realmente no iban a llegar a ningún lado si se quedaban hay.

Luego esa sensación lo lleno de fuerza, ¡también iba dejar la casa!¡Demostrarle a su aniki que podía hacerlo sin él! ¡Que el mayor no era su regla en la vida! ¡Que todos sus hermanos menores tampoco tenían que amoldarse a sus caprichos! ¡Quería crecer y ser mejor!¡Eso era lo que necesitaba!

Así que se fue, y sus otros hermanos con el tiempo también, porque eso era lo que se debía de hacer.

Él quería pensar que tenía una mejor vida ahora, pero aún existía una duda silenciosa.

Una duda que permanecía en la cara cansada de sus hermanos pequeños cuando los veía, una duda que aparecía en su propio rostro cuando se miraba al espejo, su reflejo bien podría ser la cara recriminadora de su aniki.

Extrañaba la cercanía de sus hermanos al dormir, las voces que charlan animadamente durante la cena, las burlas y las bromas vergonzosas en el baño…

Especialmente unos brazos en tela roja rodeando sus hombros, todo muy cálido y reconfortante, su aniki siempre desprendía más calor que los demás, su voz juguetona resonaba perfectamente en sus oídos tarareando con la radio, su voz única, no tan chillona coma la de Jyushimatsu, ni tan nerviosa coma la de Choromatsu, ni tan suave como la de Todomatsu, ni tan plana como la de Ichimatsu y aún menos tan profunda como la suya.

Se forzó a no pensar en eso, después, después siempre se dijo.

Se debatía entre entrar o dar la vuelta y regresar otro día, pero ya había aplazado esto lo suficiente, su estómago daba vueltas de solo pensar en quien estaría en el segundo piso, la vieja ira ahora solo era tristeza amarga.

No quería discutir con su hermano mayor. Una parte aun quería su aniki.

Pero si había alguno de ellos que nunca había madurado lo suficientemente era seguramente el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno

Abrió la puerta rápido al sentir el filo de la duda crecer

-¡Estoy en casa!- de esta forma no se podía echar atrás.

La palabra "casa" se sentía pesada en su boca, este seguía siendo su hogar pero ya no podía regresar.

Todo estaba igual que como lo recordaba, los mismos cojines en el sofá, las cortinas abiertas de la misma forma, las revistas de noticias desbordándose en la mesa de entrada, las llaves descansando sobre la charola blanca, el sonido de su madre caminar por la cocina mientras que revuelve ollas hirvientes y apaga el fuego.

Aun podía imaginar a Osomatsu en el segundo piso, tal vez estuviera como ese día que se fue, envuelto con ese silencio doloroso después de tantas palabras lanzadas entre ellos, acostado a un lado de la ventana dándole la espalda, con la chaqueta roja arrugada entre los puños cerrados de ira (y tristeza, y abandono, y traición, y soledad, y perdida, y dolor puro)

Ojos que no podían ver, llenos de lágrimas mirando por la ventana.

-Oh! Querido!… ¡Karamatsu viniste!-su madre le dio una mirada de anhelo que no pudo identificar, como si hubiera esperado a alguien más, ¿A otro de sus hermanos?, ella miro su cara y luego su camisa azul (reconociéndolo por su color de ropa menos por su cara idéntica a la de sus queridos hermanitos) y la sonrisa de su mama solo se hizo una pequeña parte más pequeña.

El trato de ignorar eso, parece que sus hermanos tampoco se habían atrevido a pararse por aquí.

-Hace tantos meses que no sabía nada de ti ni de tus hermanos, debiste regresar antes, pasa, pasa querido te serviré un té, tengo unos panecillos de vainilla que te encantaran- lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Madre voy a pasar a los cuartos, necesito recuperar algo de mi ropa antes de tomar él te-

-por supuesto, ¡pasa!-dice ella mientras regresa a la cocina.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, sus zapatos parecían de plomo, el rechinido de los escalones molestaba sus oídos, el pasillo se extendía más largo de lo que recordaba, sus manos nerviosas tomando la orilla de la puerta que se desliza con un chirrido…

No había nadie, Osomatsu no estaba, el cuarto parecía lleno de polvo incluso si la ventana estaba abierta.

Un suspiro de alivio cayo de sus labios, pero su pecho se tensó mientras que entraba directamente hacia la cómoda sacando la ropa que olvido llevarse ese día, hecho un vistazo para checar que no olvidase algo más, solo habían unas cuantas cosas al rededor pertenecientes a sus hermanos pequeños, luego tiene que recordarles que pasen por sus cosas y a saludar a su madre.

Los cajones están llenos de ropa de Osomatsu, todo cubierto de polvo, hay telarañas entre las telas, pero no está una específica chamarra roja, esto es extraño.

Baja las escaleras con sus cosas bajo el brazo, su madre ya lo espera con la mesa puesta, copas de té caliente y biscochos de vainilla recién horneados, radiantes de alegría por tener a alguno de sus hijos de vuelta.

Comen mientras charlan alegremente, su madre le cuenta de cómo va su padre con el trabajo y él le cuenta la situación en la que están sus hermanos, se ríen de alguna vieja historia de cuando su madre era joven, el alaba su cocina y se compromete a visitarla más seguido

Ya es hora de que supere su miedo a hablar sobre "aquel" día, para eso tiene que arreglar los malentendidos con Osomatsu y tener esa discusión que tanto ha estado evitando.

-Mama donde esta Osomatsu? el cuarto esta hecho un desastre, hay polvo por todas partes-

Su madre endurece su semblante y baja su taza, le da una sonrisa que apenas se sostiene.

-oh Karamastu…bueno es que no me he tomado el tiempo de limpiar ese cuarto, ya han pasado tantos meses desde que todos se marcharon y-

El deja de escucharla después de que dice "todos se marcharon", se siente de pronto tan frió, huesos calando con la picadura del hielo metafórico.

Tan frió como aquella vez que en otoño donde se escaparon durante una excursión escolar al campo y el callo a un rió cercano, donde las aguas frías y rápidas lo arrastraban hacia abajo, aquella vez su aniki lo salvo por un pelo, lo recogió en sus brazos consolándolo (sus palabras más dulces que los panques bañados en miel que les hace su madre) mientras lo llevaba a la posada donde se encontraban todos, no piensa en la forma demasiado cálida en la que se mantiene su hermano incluso con el frio o como un niño de su edad no debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar cómodamente a otro de sus misma estatura y peso.

Nadie se entera de ese evento, ellos solo lo mantienen, en algún momento Karamatsu lo olvida por completo, ¿Por qué lo recuerda precisamente ahora? Solo hace su alma sangrar más

-¿Qué? ¿Osomatsu se fue? ¿Pero arriba esta toda su ropa? ¿A dónde?-

Él sabe que se está comportando como un idiota, preguntando lo obvio, sorprendiéndose porque su hermano mayor de repente maduro, sintiendo una semilla de indignación por saber que Osomatsu también tomo su camino como si nada

 _"_ _Que!¡Realmente esperaba que aniki se quedara aquí para siempre mientras que nosotros lo abandonábamos! ¿No estas siendo bastante cínico? ,¡Por supuesto que si tú puedes hacerte una propia vida él también puede! ¡Puede que él sea inmaduro y arrogante pero de alguna forma posee un encanto que atrae a las personas cuando tus hermanos pequeños no están viendo! Tú lo sabes! No mientas!"_ grita su conciencia de la forma más cruel posible.

Si él sabe todo esto, se arrepiente de haber sido tan cobarde y no haber venido antes.

Su madre le da una mirada suave –El solo se llevó su chamarra roja…ya no necesitaba la demás ropa, ya no, a donde sea que fuera, pero eso está bien, porque él está bien, tu hermano seguramente está feliz y eso es lo que cuenta, los niños crecen tan rápido, ya todos mis niños son adultos-

Karamatsu se queda petrificado ante la respuesta criptica, ¿ella no sabe a dónde fue? ¿Osomastu no toma nada más con él? ¿Cómo es que ella no está preocupada? ¿Cómo es que puede asegurar que él está feliz de una manera tan fácil?

Se siente consumido por el frió…

Su hermano pudo haber salido a cualquier parte y estar haciendo las cosas equivocadas, su aniki nunca ha tenido la más fuerte brújula moral, o aun peor la depresión pudo haberlo llevado hasta la cornisa de un edificio, el conoce de eso.

-¿cuándo sucedió?-su voz tiembla

-una semana después de que Ichimatsu se fuera-

Si, su hermano lleva desparecido casi seis meses…desde que ellos se fueron.

Él toma sus cosas y lanza un pequeño adiós mientras se dirige rápidamente por la puerta hacia la calle.

Matsuyo aprieta con los nudillos blancos la taza de té.

Ella nunca quiso que se enteraran aunque sabía que llegaría el momento, si tan solo ellos pudieran seguir viviendo sus agradables y normales vidas adultas, conoce a sus hijos como la palma de su mano y sabe que la desaparición de Osomatsu va a despertar sentimientos fuertes y destructivos

Si tan solo ellos fueran más como ella.

Pero ellos se parecen más a su esposo, no saben cuándo detenerse de buscar bajo las piedras, ven pero no miran de verdad

"La felicidad no se cuestiona se acepta" piensa ella la frase que se ha convertido en un mantra desde que quedó embarazada

Deja él te frió sobre la mesa, las madres realmente nunca pueden dejar de esperar por el regreso de sus hijos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karamatsu camina lentamente por la calle ahora, el pánico aun aprieta sus entrañas, ¿Por qué reaccionar de esta forma tan exagerada?

 _"_ _¡Porque reaccionar de una forma calmada!"_

Siente que el piso bajo sus pies se está desmoronando, todos estos meses, todas esas oportunidades que tubo de desviarse del trabajo para pasar por la casa, pero su cobardía pudo más, la ira que se volvió tristeza ahora bien puede ser desesperación floreciendo en su estomago

Él quiere gritar el nombre de su aniki entre la multitud solo para ver si aparece.

Se obliga a tomar el camino más largo a su departamento compartido, mirando alrededor solo por si acaso

Mañana es fin de semana y podrá decírselo a sus hermanos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Doctor Decapan ya hace tiempo que se retiró de la sala, deja al joven con sus heridas desinfectadas y vendadas acostados en la cama, el trabajo en la construcción siempre es tan duro y lo agota mentalmente.

Siempre fue tan torpe, aniki decía que no estaba hecho para ningún trabajo más que para el béisbol, reía y le regalaba de su trozo de pastel cuando nadie lo estaba viendo, murmurando en su oído que nunca iba a necesitar esforzarse mientras estuvieran juntos.

En ese verano los seis de ellos engañan al dueño de un restaurante para que los contrate de medio tiempo, el hombre nunca se da cuenta que hay más de un muchacho en su cocina lavando platos, sus demás hermanos tampoco se dan cuenta de que Osomatsu cobre el tiempo del propio Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, los dos niños torpes del grupo.

Jyushimatsu extraña a su Nii-sama.

Pero su nii-sama seguramente ya no lo quiere.

Se hecha a llorar descontroladamente mientras piensa en su aniki.

Recuerda la alegría de saber que su Choromatsu-niisan va a hacer su vida propia, la adrenalina de correr por todas partes gritando de felicidad, luego la voz furiosa de su Osomatsu gritando, los ojos ardientes de ira, las manos que bruscamente lo aprietan, la imagen de su amado nii-sama a punto de propinarle un golpe, el asustado por el estallido mientras Karamatsu golpea a Osomatsu.

Aun puede verlo en su mente, en cámara lenta, el puño que se estrella contra la mandíbula de su nii-sama, atrás el jadeo nervioso de Choromatsu, la cara de indignación de Totty y las manos de Ichimatsu que se extienden como si quisiera detenerlos, sin contar a sus padres congelados en la escena.

Y luego de repente así como a estallado todo, así ha terminado, y aunque el aun esta en shock por lo ocurrido finge que no pasa nada y se hace el tonto ante su familia, aunque su corazón no deja de doler, duele más que la primera vez que Homura la chica que quería se va, el tren parte como su llanto corre.

Se da cuenta que el ama a su Osomatsu-niisama más de lo que puede amar a cualquier chica.

Siempre fue diferente con Nii-sama, puede parar más tiempo con Ichi y Totty pero se siente más cerca de la adoración con el Matsuno mayor… él tiene muchos Nii-san, pero solo un "Nii-sama"

También lo llama aniki, cuando no está Karamatsu, porque por alguna razón Karamastu todo el tiempo lo llama aniki, la forma en que sale de sus labios con el máximo respeto y la admiración.

Se siente mal, algo parecido a los celos cuando Kara lo llama de esa forma, así que el espera a que nadie este alrededor para llamar por ese nombre su gran hermano.

Pero eso era antes, porque luego despiden a Choromatsu, Totty tiene un ojo negro y una maleta, Chibita viene a ayudar a Karamatsu a llevarse sus cosas…y…y

Su amado Nii-sama es un tempano de odio helado junto a la ventana.

Por eso también se va, porque quiere trabajar y ser mejor para poder regresar algún día y mostrarle que él es más que un niño llorón que necesita que Osomatsu afronte todas sus peleas y con todo el valor recoge el teléfono, la llamada que es su boleto a la adultez, se va sin decir adiós, porque si ve la cara de su Nii-sama no podrá hacerlo y le pide a Ichimatsu que cuide del mayor.

Los primeros meses está bien, duele, es duro, pero se esfuerza y está bien, extraña el calor y las pláticas y las burlas y todo lo que representan sus queridos hermanos, porque incluso si de vez en cuando se ven en el restauran de Chibita eso no es suficiente, no es como vivir con ellos…

No es como recostarse en la caliente espalda de su Osomatsu, ningún cariño es suficiente cuando se compara con la dedicación plena de su aniki por proveerle, cuidarlo, protegerlo y satisfacer sus ganas de jugar beisbol.

No quiere ser un adulto más, quiere volver a ser un niño y que su aniki se encargue de todo, que haga todo el dolor mejor.

Se empieza a deshilachar por los bordes.

-Osomatsu-niisama? Nii-sama! ANIKI!-

Solloza en medio de la oscuridad cuando llama a su gran hermano y no viene a abrazarlo y consolarlo solo como su nii-sama puede, porque su hermano debe odiarlo por abandonarlo y ni siquiera haber tenido el valor de decírselo en la cara.

Dr. Decapan escucha el llanto desde el otro lado de la casa, cierra los ojos con más fuerza y aprieta la almohada.

Va a ser otra de esas noches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichimatsu al fin tiene un minúsculo departamento, pero de cierta forma no es mejor que ese callejón donde paso las primeras noches fuera de casa.

Tal vez es porque él es basura donde sea, ya sea en un callejón o en este departamento de mierda.

Se inclina junto a la ventana donde la poca luz cae sobre su mesa de trabajo sobre la computadora que está tratando de arreglar, olvido pagar la luz, pero era la luz o la comida de este mes, realmente no había otra opción, él no es una maldita planta que pueda hacer fotosíntesis, jodidas plantas, con su jodido pigmento verde.

Últimamente ni su amor por los gatos es tan intenso, ya no lo hace tan feliz.

La computadora de repente se prende en llamas

-¿qué carajos?-dice mientras apaga el fuego al verter su taza de café frio sobre las pequeñas llamas y por alguna razón sabe que también heredo la mala suerte de que las cosas se quemen de la nada como Choromatsu

Si tan solo tuviera algo mejor como la lengua de plata de Osomatsu.

Tan pronto como esa idea toca su cabeza él se siente como mierda, Osomatsu es la razón de que sea miserable y este haciendo este trabajo cutre, de que no pueda dormir

Han pasado seis meses, seis meses que ha pasado Ichimatsu tratado de correr del fantasma de Osomatsu, seis meses de sueños repletos de pesadillas donde puede ver los ojos llenos de enojo, la espalda que es como una pared de concreto repasándolos, escuchar el llanto mientras baja la escalera, mientras el cruza la puerta y aunque duda no se detiene

Es lo mejor, es lo mejor para todos, es lo mejor para mi

Pero principalmente es lo mejor para Osomatsu

Ellos estaban consumiendo lentamente a su onii-san

El primer recuerdo que tiene es de estar sentado al lado de un árbol, viendo a los demás niños correr por el patio del preescolar, nadie se acerca a él, todos dicen que es raro, que no destaca, que parece siempre seguir a sus hermanos y que nuca cambia de cara, incluso los maestros susurran que no puedes adivinar lo que está pensando, vamos que incluso su madre no puede decir si está bien de salud o enfermo.

Ellos murmuran "el niño sombra".

Por otro lado Osomatsu, su hermano más grande es como una luz incandescente, atraiéndolos como polillas, con su personalidad amistosa y su ingenio rápido encanta tanto niños de su edad, menores, grandes, mujeres y hombres por igual, Ichimatsu tiene bueno ojos, puede ver el filo de una inteligencia en el falso pero perfecto gesto inocente, el hincha su pecho, su hermano es un genio del engaño y va a llegar lejos, el pequeño Ichi se siente orgulloso.

Entonces sucede por primera vez, un grupo de niños mayores se acercan, demasiado cerca, invaden su burbuja de seguridad, el empieza a temblar

-¡quién es este raro! Mira su cara parece de piedra-

-déjalo es solo un cachorro estúpido, se va a orinar en sus pantalones-

Ellos siguen diciendo cosas ofensivas, pero el ya entro en algo que más adelante en su vida llamaría "Modo Alicia" donde su mente se concentra en seguir una idea fuera de la realidad y deja de prestar atención a lo demás.

Él se concentra en el calor, calor como color rojo, un rojo tan intenso como el de su hermano mayor, la voz de su hermano mayor canta canciones de cuna suaves mientras lo mese (el reclama que no es un bebe, pero Osomatsu lo ignora, Ichimatsu tampoco lucha por soltarse), el hermano mayor que incluso sabe cuándo se siente mal antes que mama, el hermano mayor que siempre pone su fuerte mano en su espalda baja mientras lo guía hacia sus otros hermanos.

El sale de su fantasía por el dolor de una patada sobre sus costillas

Y grita, más fuerte que nunca.

-OSOMATSU-NII!-

Sus hermanos están hay en un parpadeo, pero primero llega su gran onii-sama, no pregunta nada, solo ve a su pequeño hermanito tirado en el suelo rodeado de mocosos insolentes y se va sobre los agresores con una ira salvaje, la violencia de tronar huesos y salpicar sangre con un cuerpo infantil, un enojo maduro desatado.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A **_MI_** HERMANO ¡?¡?-

Ese día son necesarios cuatro maestro y las palabras tranquilizadoras del propio Ichimatsu para detener a su hermano, todos sus hermanos para calmar a su padre histérico mientras su madre trata de convencer a la directora y padres de familia afectados, los niños sangran (nada demasiado profunda) y tiene un par de huesos rotos y esguinces.

No funciona y terminan en otra escuela, por suerte no hay demandas, pero Ichimastu nunca olvida ese "accidente", los otros le restan importancia y siguen con si vida, pero algo cambia, más bien Osomastu cambia, deja de ser deslumbrante y encantador y el rey de la manipulación abierta, y se mantiene a un paso de ellos, siempre mirando sobre su hombro para ver si lo siguen, ojos centrados en ellos sin mostrar algún interés más, sacrificando todo de sí mismo, siempre con las manos inquietas que se escabullen silenciosamente hacia la muñeca de Todomastu, el cuello de Juyshimatsu, el hombro de Karamatsu, la rodilla de Choromatsu…y la espalda baja de Ichi.

Así que con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta ellos son un lastre, ellos detienen a su hermano mayor, eso no le importa por mucho tiempo, quiere a su hermano solo para él, su amor intenso los mantiene juntos.

Pero su onii-sama necesita espacio para crecer…él le da, cada vez más, decide pegarse más con Karamatsu, es el hermano que se parece más a Osomatsu en gestos llamativos, no es Osomatsu, Pero es lo más cercano que puede llegar…

Además también Karamatsu lanza miradas de anhelo a su "Aniki" pero no se acerca, habla de el como una figura a seguir, pero por detrás, no a su lado.

Mantiene la distancia de Osomatsu con una actitud condescendiente y cara neutral, el mayor vuelve a ser solo un poco más individualista, más alegre y social, no como antes, nunca como antes, pero mejor.

Así que cuando "eso" sucede y quedan solo decide tomar la decisión más dolorosa de su vida…

Irse, para que su secretamente amado onii-sama tenga otra oportunidad de empezar.

El ríe amargo en la Oscuridad, fue tan egoísta con su hermano, encarcelándolo en su cariño incondicional, no puede volver atrás.

Su hermano merece mejor, merece la libertad.

Ichimatsu se va a la cama con sueños de calientes manos, voz suave tarareando y una chamarra de intenso color rojo frotándose contra su mejilla.


End file.
